A test of love
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: Amina and everyone from Underswap are back again with two new characters in a crossover of Undertale and Ponyo! Not much like Ponyo when I get to certain parts but it'll make a lot more sense. Sans (or Blueberry which is his nickname) is a 14 year old kid living with his big brother Papyrus as they wait for their dad to come home, he finds a goldfish that'll lead to many new things


The undersea world was vast and beautiful, with so many creatures from big to small and odd looking to wonderful looking. You never know what you can find in the sea, maybe even a little bit of magic. The sea was carefully watched and taken care of by a powerful sea wizard he was named Quajiro, on a submerged submarine of sorts he stood on the deck which was surrounded by a big bubble of air he carefully dipped a dropper into a vase full of magic liquid and squeezed a drop into the water, causing the small creatures swimming around him and his sub to grow a bit each time. After a while he went over to his other magic filled vases to see which to use next, on the far side of his sub a small hole opened up showing a small goldfish with black hair and light brown skin the rest of her was all red except her belly which was white. Swimming out of the hole slowly she saw a tiny plankton swim over and ate it in one bite, looking over to the hole as many other goldfish began to swim out she gasped softly and began to shush them as they got louder, the sea wizard looked up from his work at the commotion and walked quickly to see. The larger goldfish gasped and covered up the hole with her body as her smaller siblings swam quickly inside to hide, Guajiro looked over the side of his sub or tried to at least a large creature was swimming up along the bubble blocking his view, he sighed and gave up thinking it was nothing. The small goldfish slowly looked over to where he was and sighed softly uncovering the hole, her smaller siblings began to swim out again but she shook her head at them, they stay behind and she kissed one goodbye and waved bye to the many others.

Soon finding a young Moon Jellyfish she slipped inside of it as protection, landing onto a much larger adult Moon Jellyfish it began floating (swimming) up in the water. Lifting up the young Moon Jelly she looked up at the surface of the ocean and smiled being so close to it, never being able to leave the Submarine where her younger siblings are she would be caught by the man who was her father, today she was making it! Giving a slight yawn she turned over onto her back and covered herself with the young Moon Jelly and slowly fell asleep. After a long while the Moon Jellyfish floated to an island surrounded by water, the ocean it was in. A shipping island of sorts that always had many kinds of ships leave and many other ships come back, a large cargo ship drove across the water and the sounds from the propeller in the water woke the little goldfish up, peering up from the small Moon Jelly she breached the surface and looked up at a log cabin house on a hill as a boy about the age of 15 came down from it on the stairs, a tall man opened the backyard door and looked down seeing him "Sans! Be careful out there, they're cleaning the garbage from the sea today!" The young male nodded "Okay Paps!" The small fish girl looked around as the water began to ripple as a large school of fish swam by in a hurry, she then looked up as a Trawler was driving toward her, in a panic she threw the small Moon Jellyfish off her and swam off. The Trawler had a large net collecting debris that scattered the sea floor but it was too fast for her, the net scooped up many fish that tried escaping and garbage that needed to be fished out, the fish girl dodged the incoming trash but got caught in a glass jar and fell in between the debri. Soon she pushed her way through one of the holes in the large net and struggled to get the jar off.

The boy stood out on some rocks using a pair of binoculars to look out for certain ships, hearing a few waves move up against the shore of the small beach he had he put the binoculars down and looked to the water seeing a jar floating in the water. Knocking over an empty Honey bottle as he kicked off his slippers he held up his shorts before going in after it, he picked up the jar and gasped "A goldfish!" In slight astonishment, he looked out to the sea as a large wave came and quickly grabbed his slippers and climbed onto a higher up rock as it crashed up against it taking the honey bottle with it it gave a low groan of sorts making him shrug "That was weird." Grabbing a smaller but big rock he placed the jar down and smashed the rock against the jar successfully cracking and breaking it, giving a glance at his thumb he hissed a bit now noting that he cut it. Picking up the fish girl he poked it "Looks kind of dead already.." He mumbled then gave a slight jump as it quickly licked his bleeding finger "It licked me!" He stood up quickly and smiled "It's alive!" The waves rose again as the tall man from before stood at the top of the stairs "Sans! Come on, you'll be late for school. Then I'll be late for work!" He nodded putting his slippers back on and holding the goldfish tight he ran back up to his house "Hey Papyrus I found a goldfish!" As the waves crashed against the cliffside making a groaning sound again, a man rose from the sea wearing an air bubble around his head, standing in the crow's nest of his Submarine the bubble popped as he began to talk to the monster waves "Well? Have you found my daughter?" He asked them in desperation as the one of the waves began to explain making him gasp and grab handfuls of his long dark hair "What?! She was captured by a human?!" He gave a sigh and shook his head "Oh dear...this is very bad." With wave of his hands the monster waves disappeared.

The boy ran quickly to a water basin outside of his house and picked up a blue bucket placing it under the tap and turning the water on, once filled enough he turned the water off and placed the fish girl in it. Poking at her a bit "Is it dead already?" Solemnly he turned the fish around as she floated up with slight movement, making him smile "Yeah, you are alive!" The boy exclaimed happily and laughed as the fish squirted a spout of water at his face wetting his black t-shirt "Little brother, I have a job you know." Called out knowingly was the voice of the tall man, the younger boy stood up holding the bucket tightly as the goldfish swam around happily "Papy, look! I found a goldfish!" The man was sitting in his car waiting and raised an eyebrow "Goldfish?" "It was down by the rocks!" He nodded and looked over to the man from before carrying a strange device spraying what he believed were pesticides from a long nozzle, soon the boy made it to the car and got inside as the man came towards them, the one in the car glared slightly and called out to him "Hey buddy! Don't go spraying that Pesticide around here. I have things that are sensitive to that like my little brother." The man seemed shocked at that and shook his head "This is not bug killer boy! It's the purest ocean water, keeps me from drying out on land!" He scoffed "Sure, you better not be around here when we come back!" Rolling up the car windows he drove off in a hurry, the man puffed up slightly with a panicked look and sprayed more water as he ran off "This is bad. This is very bad."

Driving down the hill Paps huffed softly "Hm, he was an odd character." Looking down to the blue pail (or bucket if your tedious.) he chuckled a bit "What's that Sans? A school project?" He nodded adjusting his blue scarf "Yup, Mrs. Dreemurr doesn't really like Show and Tell..but I'm sure it'll be fine." He smiled looking down to the goldfish as she stared at him "I'll take very good care of you." The fish girl closed her eyes and swam around in the pail a bit "Well she sure is pretty." . After a while the big brother cursed under his breath "A ship is coming in! It'll be a while till we can move then." He sighed and dug around in an insulated lunch bag "Here Sans, eat something before we get today started." Handing Sans a Salami sandwich along with a jar of honey, he himself bit into a sandwich "I wonder if she'd eat some bread." Paps shrugged "Only way to find out is by doing it." Sans smiled and took a small piece of bread off his sandwich but noticed something, his finger was all better! He smiled down at the goldfish and laughed "Hey Papyrus, I think I'm gonna call her Amina!" Papyrus hummed in approval as his little brother rambled on "I think she might be magical! She healed my cut, I saved her and now she's my responsibility and moved it toward her, all she did was 'sniff' at it and turn her 'nose' up and turn around making Paps laugh a bit "She certainly doesn't like bread." Stuffing a spoonful of honey in his mouth "Want some Salami instead?" Sans took a tiny piece of his salami off of his sandwich but the fish girl jumped up taking a big slice of it splashing water all over him once she ducked back into the pail, tearing into the slice of meat she ate it up happily making Sans laugh "Papyrus, Amina really likes to eat salami!" The older brother smiled biting into his sandwich "So she thinks she's human?" He questioned as they drove on down the road.


End file.
